The Toy
by DragonRiderNT
Summary: When Valka finds the little dragon toy she made for Hiccup, she tells the story behind it. REWRITTEN.


**REWRITTEN: 25.04.19**

 **Hi everyone! Here's my new fanfiction. It's a short one-shot. I had this idea and decided to write it immediately. Hope you'll enjoy.**

Being the chief wasn't easy and Hiccup was rarely being at home. It was one of his ordinary mornings when he couldn't stay for breakfast. There was an incident at Sven's farm and the chief was needed immediately.

Hiccup was running around the house, searching for his mother. He needed to inform her that he couldn't stay.

"Mom, where are you?" he mumbled entering his father's room, which now belonged to his mother. The bed was neatly made and they were no traces of Valka.

The only place that Hiccup didn't watch was his bedroom. He went to the second floor and entering his room, saw his mother sitting on the bed.

"Mom, is everything okay?" Hiccup asked approaching her.

Valka was startled by his son's appearance; however, she turned to him and gave a small smile.

"Oh, Hiccup. Yes, yes of course," she answered. Hiccup went to his bed and sat next to her. It was only then that he noticed the little blue dragon toy in his mother's hands. Valka gently stroked dragon's head. "You were only a babe when I made this for you."

"I always put it beside my bed," Hiccup said. He didn't want to admit that he lost the toy during a fishing trip and only got it back when he was fifteen.

Valka looked at Hiccup and smiled. "I remember it all like it was yesterday."

 **20 years ago**

The all familiar horn's echoed around the village. Everyone knew what it meant.

"Dragons attack! Wake up! Dragons attack!" a Viking yelled running through the village.

It was mid of the night and dragons were again making their attack. It was an occupational hazard for Vikings. Dragons were attacking twice a week and they were always ready to protect their homes. The winter was near and they couldn't let dragons took their stock.

Little Hiccup was only 3 months old. He came early into the world and was wee and fragile. Many thought he wouldn't survive the harsh Berkian winter. During every raid, he was waking up and crying loudly. Hiccup was terrified of dragons and the loud noises and fire weren't helping.

"Shhh. I'm with you. Don't be afraid," Valka said. Hearing his mother's voice, Hiccup stopped crying and looked at Valka with his wide green eyes. "I'll tell you a secret. Dragons are kind, intelligent creatures. They will not hurt you."

Stoick would be angry with her for telling his son such things. He believed that Hiccup would be a glorious dragon slayer, once he grew up. However, Valka strongly disagreed. She just hoped that this war will end some day and they all will finally be able to leave at peace.

That night Hiccup fell asleep in Valka's arms. She carefully put him back in his cradle and left the room.

The raid was over and everyone was returning home. Stoick was always coming the last, making sure that everyone was okay and the stock was safe.

She went to their bedroom and laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Valka didn't fell how the time passed, as Stoick entered the room. He took off his helmet and armor, joining his wife. Noticing that cease on her forehead he instantly knew that something was wrong.

"Val? Is everything okay," he asked gently.

Valka sighed. "It's just… I'm thinking about Hiccup. He's so little and fragile. Maybe… maybe the midwives were right and he wouldn't survive the winter. Stoick, I don't want to—"

Stoick put his hand on Valka's shoulder silencing her. He turned on his side and looked into her troubled green eyes.

"Don't listen to what the other's say, Val. You'll see, one day he will be the strongest of them all."

Valka smiled and snuggling into her husband's embrace fell asleep.

Next day, she had an idea of making a toy for Hiccup. It wouldn't be an ordinary toy it would be a dragon. She thought that maybe it would break his fear. As Valka was making the toy, she mentally thanked her mother for making her learn how to sew.

She quietly entered Hiccup's room and seeing that he had awoken, smiled.

"Hi, there little Viking. I have a present for you," she said approaching his cradle. Hiccup looked at his mother with wide curious eyes. When Hiccup saw the toy, his attention was immediately shifted to it. He stretched his tiny hands and took it from his mother's hands. Hiccup continued staring at the toy. There was a moment that Valka thought he would start crying again; however, his son instead let out a small giggle.

Valka smiled, watching how Hiccup started playing with the toy. He liked it.

After that little Hiccup wasn't crying during dragon raids anymore. He was just hugging his dragon toy and sleeping.

 **So that's it. I hope you liked it. Please say me what you think. Have a nice day and until next time:)**

 **A/N (25.04.19) In Riders of Berk it's said that Hiccup was afraid of that toy and he threw it overboard during one of the fishing trips. However, in HTTYD3 we see a scene when Hiccup goes downstairs holding his dragon toy. So, I think I can say that this story is canon.**


End file.
